Some Things
by The UK's Only
Summary: Finding an angel is amazing enough, right? But when that angel's an awesome kisser and in need of a hero, how could he say no? Angel!Arthur x Alfred. Rated for further chapters. Includes PruCan, GerIta, Spamano, Giripan, and... Francis Bonnefoy. o o
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Heya! This is USUK, PruCan, Spamano, GerIta, Giripan, France x Everyone xD... Please be fair, blah blah blah, blah blah freakin' blah. Just enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The lithe shape continued to stumble around blindly in the utter darkness, and only upon finding this place was safe, slumped down. The person's thin white robes were dotted in old stains, mixed up with a scarlet substance, most likely blood. Breath hitching, the figure's body racked with painful sobs.<p>

~x~

Skidding and sliding around the corner, Alfred pushed himself to run faster - even if he was panting heavily, and felt numb all over. The thing chasing him - he daren't look back into its crimson red eyes - was seemingly getting closer. Slowly but surely, the distance between the boy and the beast grew less and less, and…

"Alfred!"

Waking up, Alfred recognised his brother, Matthew, leaning over him. The other boy's face was red with anger, and the long piece of his hair was curved unnaturally, as if it too was fuming.

Putting off his dream, Alfred answered.

"Yo, bro… w-what's up?" he stuttered, faking a grin. His terrible nightmare still lingered in his mind, however, and he was dragged groggily by his brother, who was determined to get him to school.

When they (finally) arrived, everywhere was… silent. Abandoned. It had an eerie feel to it, and it was highly uncomfortable for the two boys, who were now shaking. They found themselves wondering if they really had come in on a school day. The mistake was easily made by the duo. So Matthew, being the more organized out of the pair, pulled out his planner, and checked.

Once they found that, yes, they were definitely meant to be in school, the blond pair ventured into the dark building.

Much to Alfred's disappointment, the two split up to begin their thorough investigation of the building. Matthew headed to the Staff Room, and Alfred fearfully headed toward the assembly hall. He breathed in and out, pushing himself forward into the unforgiving darkness at the end of the hall- though, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he entered…

"O-oh!" he stammered, eyes wide in shock. There, far away on the stage, was a slightly feminine figure with what appeared to be large, feathered…. _wings? _From the boy's gasp, the person, whoever they were, turned it's head, eyes flashing under strands of damp, blond hair, with unhidden fear. Alfred was unable to withhold a gasp at how green they were. Those deep, emerald green orbs were surprisingly bright, and they were staring directly at him. The boy squirmed and stood up on shaky legs - it looked as if he hadn't used them in a while - and appeared to be visibly scared, though trying to look defiant.

"What d-do you want… git?" he demanded in a quiet voice, a thick lining of British in his accent. Alfred was slightly amused at how weak the boy seemed, yet he still put up a fight. He was obviously trying to look brave, though flinched when Alfred took a step closer to him. Aforementioned American raised his hands in an innocent manner.

"Hey, kid, I won't hurt you." he smiled reassuringly, though the boy didn't look entirely convinced. Hastily, he added, "Of course I wouldn't, I'm the hero, after all!"

Not that it really mattered what the smaller boy was wearing, Alfred still couldn't help but look down at the boy's clothing. Saying it was strange would be a clear understatement. He had on a sleek, flimsy white toga, a strap around his left shoulder, and a glistening gold belt to tighten it around the waist. It ended just above his knees, exposing a small bit of skin before disappearing under layers of light brown ribbons. On his feet were small sandals that looked worn our, as if he'd had them for a while.

Noticing where Alfred was looking, the boy grew highly uncomfortable and shifted on his feet nervously. Alfred decided to introduce himself.

"Heya, I won't hurt you. I'm Alfred F. Jones." he smiled, giving a wink to the boy, who narrowed his eyes in doubt. "I'm the hero!" Alfred then added, holding out his hand.

The mysterious angel-boy-person held out his hand and shook Alfred's, murmuring "Arthur Kirkland."

Just then, the doors slightly opened, and a panicking Matthew ran in - only to stop dead in his tracks once he saw Arthur. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish, since he couldn't find the right thing to say.

Alfred gestured to his blond brother to sit down beside him and excitedly told him how he found Arthur - exaggerating a bit much. Arthur could only look on in hidden amusement and pray none of them noticed the traces of old tears on his face.

_Had he finally found someone to trust?_

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA! It be over. Already. But yes, these WILL get better!<strong>

**Why are you laughing? No, seriously, they will! D:**

**These will be up relatively fast... hopefully... So, yeah. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

After minutes on end of Alfred's blabbering, he turned to Arthur, still grinning goofily. Said Brit found it amusing how he could always wear that… Maybe it was just because he couldn't.

"Hey, Arthur…" he lowered his voice, a bit of a nervous expression on his face. "Are you, uhh, dead…?" he questioned, leaning forward just a little.

"N-no! I certainly am not!" cried the angel, jumping back and folding his arms in an angry, though childish, pout. "Just because I have wings, doesn't mean I'm dead…!" he snarled, eying Alfred in a relatively scary way.

Matthew shot back - not that they noticed. He found the boy to be frightening in character, yet hilarious in what he looked like. Just over his eyes hung large, obscure eyebrows that were quite dark in contrast to his hair. Below them were his eyes. Even Matthew couldn't believe it when he had first saw them; they were so green it was unreal.

"Well, do yah live anywhere?" Alfred inquired, and Arthur shook his head sadly. For a second, Alfred felt utterly helpless. Note the 'For a second'.

"Hey! You can room with me and Mattie!" he laughed - a little louder than intended, but that's how Alfred rolled. Arthur's eyes shot wide open in disbelief with a stutter of "Wh-what? Really?"

The American nodded goofily, and Matthew seemed happy with the idea also. The British angel felt touched - they actually would let him stay with them? Were they crazy? It didn't seem to really matter to him, however, as he was dragged by a pair of giddy half-brothers out of the hall, and out of the school.

They hadn't even found out why the school was empty yet, but oh well. They had a third player to their game of life now.

-x-

Getting Arthur in without their carers knowing was a tricky job. Of course, Alfred wouldn't say that out loud (he was a hero, heroes don't find anything tricky!), he did think that it was certainly difficult. After all, they were dealing with a stubborn British angel who was rather loud. It was obvious that it would be a challenge.

However, when they reached the duo's bedroom, aforementioned Brit quietened down and stared in a mixture of shock, awe and slight nervousness. It was split in two, and looked as if one side was all of America, the other looking like Canada. On Matthew's side was, of course, Canada, since his entire life revolved around the place and, after all, he was a Canadian. He had posters all over the wall of ice hockey, bears, Canadian flags and such… And his bed had said flag on the covers. Alfred's side, however, was different. American football posters mixed in with Superman ones were spread over the walls messily, and looked as if they'd been either touched a lot or just moved around many times. On his covers was a rather magnificent picture of the American flag, with the Justice League standing proudly in a long line. It was rather cartoon-y, an art style Arthur was rather fond of. As he looked over the bed, a thought came to him - where would he sleep?

"Lads, not to be rude or anything, but where shall I sleep?" he questioned politely, as impolite was not a word in his vocabulary that he used to describe himself.

Alfred and Matthew's smiles faltered and they looked at each other nervously. Arthur felt his cheeks heat up just a little.

"Do we not have that blow-up bed still, Al?" Matthew suggested, looking at his half-brother and look-alike hopefully.

Alfred, however, shook his head.

"It'd be kinda uncomfortable for you to sleep on the floor. Or in the bathroom." the American pointed out, and Matthew spoke up in a loud (well, compared to his normal voice) tone.

"I'm in a relationship, so uhh… I'd rather not share a bed with you. Sorry, Arthur." he apologized, looking slightly nervous upon waiting for Arthur's reply to this. He nodded and mumbled an "It's okay," and then the pair both turned to look at Alfred. Said American's cheeks heated up in a rather nice shade of pink, and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Umm… So, I guess me and Artie are forced to share?" he said, nervously laughing. Nodding, Arthur kneeled down and took off his sandals. He explained to the pair that it was rude of him to wear them inside, but really only wanted a distraction to what was going on. Having to share with Alfred was going to be hard, but now he had a home and people who cared about him, right? It would be worth it. Hopefully.

Night rolled on rather fast, faster than they wanted, and soon it was bedtime. Alfred had sneaked Arthur some food from dinner; it was enough because the angel wasn't exactly a big eater and had been forced into thievery from lack of food in the past.

Sighing, Arthur felt he seriously needed a shower. He turned to Alfred, about to ask him about it, but decided he didn't exactly need to know, so walked into the bathroom.

The American looked up, noticing Arthur go into the bathroom, and realized he also needed it. Looking over at Mattie, he noted that he was already asleep, having had a long and presumably tiring conversation with his boyfriend, Gilbert, who Alfred thought was an idiot and should stay away from his timid half-bro. Sighing, he turned to the door again, before hearing a loud yowl of pain. Now, being the hero, he rushed into the room dramatically and was met with a rather unpleasant scene - Arthur had a razor in his foot. How? He was yet to know.

"Arthur!"

-x-

Arthur went to the bathroom. He was seriously bursting - the bloody American had been around five times in the short time he'd stayed, and he had to hide in said boy's room since his carers were there. After his dinner, Alfred had given Arthur some - it was fine, as Arthur wasn't such a big eater. To be honest, he was surprised he got any at all with how much the Yank ate, as he was told by Matthew how Alfred was a 'big eater'. Not to be nosy or anything, Arthur looked around the shelves above the sink. There were many a bottle of empty shampoo or medicine… rather a lot for two boys. However, walking toward the toilet, he caught on an object - it just had to be a razor, didn't it? - and yelled as quietly as he could with the thing impaling his foot. One wouldn't just scream when there were adults next door. Sleeping. Alfred ran in, and Arthur's head shot up. Good God, was he heard by the git? He shouldn't be showing so much weakness to these boys - he was letting himself down in that department. Alfred looked shocked and scared. Rather unusual, even in Arthur's eyes, as the whole time he'd been smiling widely and cheerfully.

-x-

Alfred jumped toward the first aid box - heroically, if he may say so himself - and pulled out a bandage roll, it spilling out across the floor. He didn't mine, really; he only needed to help Arthur, and he wasn't keen on cleaning up anyway. So, upon reaching Arthur, he wasn't surprised to see a glint of thanks in his eye as he picked up the stupidly sharp razor. Did it even need to be that sharp? Grunting, he scrunched his face in distaste as it began to bleed quite a bit. Arthur, growing immensely impatient, snatched the bandage and wrapped it harshly around his wounded foot.

Thus, the night ended with Alfred fretting over Arthur's foot, Matthew having a scary dream due to an incident with Gilbert, and the blond half-brothers' carers wondering just what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred was a messy sleeper. He knew that himself. Every night, he'd twist and turn in his slumber, drooling over anything in his way. Which was, sometimes, Matthew, as he sleepwalked occasionally. And to top it off, he latched onto anything, too - which was highly unfortunate for a certain Brit having to share a bed with him.

As soon as Arthur registered that he was conscious, he attempted to move. However, he couldn't. Slowly, everything came clear, and he realised that there was a weight on him. Flickering his eyes open and lifting his head a little, he was met with a rather unpleasant sight : Alfred's whole arm was resting on his torso, slightly sticky with sweat. Eyes narrowing in anger, Arthur grunted as he shoved the tanned arm off him, and stared down at the shirtless (thank God he was wearing pants!) boy and had a thought.

A rather evil thought, actually.

Smiling sinisterly, he lifted his leg and kicked the American smack-bang in the face, in turn shoving him completely off his own bed. Rather rude, but effective. Arthur only smiled more as the other began stirring with a few curses and a mumble about 'oh how my nose hurts'.

-x-

Alfred was having a rather nice dream, in contrast to the last. He didn't even know how he'd received that last one - something about eating cheese before bed? Yeah, that was it. Right now, he was just so involved in his hamburger marathon dream that he almost screamed when he was dragged - no, kicked - back into consciousness by a certain Brit's foot. Hissing in pain from the floor hitting his nose, he uttered a few curses before looking up to see a rather sinister-looking angel (how ironic) smiling at him in a defensive pose and a startled, but hysterically laughing half-brother.

He goofily grinned when he put two and two together and found that he'd been kicked out of his bed.

-x-

It was a Saturday. Arthur didn't really do much on any day, so he didn't really know what Alfred meant when he told him it was his 'first free day outta two'. He didn't exactly know if 'outta' was a word, but he assumed safely that it was common slang for 'out of'.

Doesn't mean he was happy with the boy to use it, however. It was still atrocious.

Alfred and Matthew went for breakfast, leaving the angel to sit in the room all alone. Sighing, he decided to change out of the long top and shorts Alfred had borrowed him for the night and change into something else. The American had allowed him access to his cupboard, and said if he needed anything he could get it. Pulling said wooden object open, he reached in to look at the choices. To be blunt, there weren't many good or actually worth-wearing clothes in there. Tilting his head to the side, he brushed his hand along them, turning each over - in the midst of his concentration, his wings unfolded, therefore ripping Alfred's shirt. And startling Arthur.

"Ny-aah!" he growled, before taking the shirt off to examine the damage. His eyes shot wide open and he began to panic - the boys had let him into their home and he'd wrecked one of their things? Well, it was Alfred's, but still! A gentleman does not do that. As if on cue, the duo walked in, and Arthur's face went ten times redder.

"I-it was an accident..!" explained the flustered angel, waving one hand about. The pair of look-alikes burst out laughing, and Arthur was just confused.

Alfred flicked his hand dismissively. "Have it. Didn't need it anyway, and now you don't have to fold your wings!" he giggled, grinning. Arthur blushed and suddenly felt exposed, before putting the shirt back on. He wasn't used to such kindness - even his own family had never been so nice…

*Flashback :D*

"_Arthur! C'mere, lad!"_

_A younger and smaller Arthur looked up to see his brothers coming over to him. He cowered a little - they were likely going to tease him about his friends again. How could they not see them as clearly as he could? It was unfair! Just because they couldn't see them, didn't mean they had no right to believe._

"_Playing with your fairies again?" asked David in his Welsh accent. Chuckling cruelly, he shoved Arthur's shoulder. "You'll never be good enough for mum and dad."_

_Scott, his eldest brother, took his cigarette from his mouth and flicked it on the ground. Again, the young Brit moved away from them, tears pricking at his eyes. At this, they seemed to smile more._

"_You're too young and naïve! Will you ever learn?" Regan jeered, grinning rather evilly._

"_No, he won't - his fairies are all he needs!"_

"_Pfft, I bet they read him bedtime stories and tuck him in!"_

_Arthur had enough. "SHUT UP!" he growled, standing up and dashing off. His brothers' laughing echoed in his ears and he felt sick… Sick and tired of everything._

Arthur was brought back to reality when Alfred nudged his shoulder, a concerned look on his face. The smaller blond shoved his arm away grumpily and sat down on the bed.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Alfred asked, plonking himself cheerily down beside the other, who wasn't so cheery.

"Nothing." hissed Arthur, moving away. "Bad memories, is all…" he mumbled, hoping Alfred wouldn't catch it and would just go away. He wasn't in the mood right now - memories were the worst things he possessed.

Alfred frowned. "C'mon dude… What's up?"

Without thinking, Arthur answered "The sky, you dolt." The other rolled his eyes and looked at him right in the eyes.

"Fine. If you want to know, I have a bad past. Okay?" snarled Arthur, folding his arms. Alfred nodded, and got up as Matthew called his name.

A boy walked in and Arthur shot up, curling his wings tightly. The other just grinned widely, his red eyes gleaming with amusement. He looked albino - yeah, he probably was. His hair was a rather clean white-silver colour, and he had- a bird? On his shoulder? It looked almost cartoony; it was a bright yellow colour, slightly orange, and was looking rather peaceful on the boy's shoulder. When the boy talked, Arthur certainly hadn't expected him to have a German accent…

"Mein gott!" exclaimed the albino, "You have wings! Where'd you buy them?" he laughed, walking up to the much smaller Brit, who just tried to stand tall. (Fail)

Matthew rushed in, panic on his face. He ran over to the German boy and pulled on his arm.

"Time to go now, Gilbert. Say goodbye to Arthur, now!" he said hurriedly, yanking the other's arm. To no effect.

The boy, now Gilbert, shook his head. "Nein." he said, "I want to know who this guy is!" The sentence was followed by an odd laugh, and Arthur could see Alfred run in. Said American laughed and slung an arm around Matthew's shoulder, smiling.

"Don't worry, Mattie. I think we can trust him, dude! I mean, we can trust him around you~"

"That's different!" Matthew hissed, but let go of Gilbert's pale arm. He nodded to Arthur. "He's Arthur, and… Umm…"

Arthur took the hint and let his wings (hesitantly, mind you) unfold. Gilbert gasped, still grinning, and froze like that. It was rather amusing, actually. After a few moments of rather awkward silence, Gilbert broke it with a…

"AWESOME!"

Arthur moved back. Somehow, he thought telling this guy would bring shit loads of bother…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Okay guys, sorry about the shit updating-thing. I doubt you're awaiting this chapter, but MEH. Have it anyway. :D Haha, about the lack of AN's… Sorry… :c I'll post more.

WHAT IS THIS? A fail preview. No, it's not all of Chapter 4. Only a bit. Please don't kill me! T.T

On a side note… I'm listening to Russia's 'Pechka' song :D.

-x-

Arthur let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He, Matthew and Alfred had explained the whole deal to Gilbert - who, now, was just smiling rather creepily. A moment of awkward silence later, the 'Prussian' boy spoke up.

"Can I tell Antonio and Francis? Never mind, kesesese~, I'm awesome enough to make my own decisions!" he said rather loudly, and Matthew and Alfred looked uncomfortable. The latter shook his head.

"Maybe Antonio, dude, but not Francis. Knowing him, he'd have Arthur traumatised!" Alfred decided. He closed his eyes and continued, "And besides, we don't want to broadcast it to the whole damn world."

Arthur agreed. The idea of being traumatised (from what, was unbeknownst to him) was unappealing, and he seriously didn't want many people knowing about it. To be honest, he would rather even Alfred and Matthew not be involved - but he'd dragged them into this mess. Hopefully, nothing would get out.

Hopefully.

The blond half-brothers' carers called for dinner from downstairs, and Arthur was, once again, left alone. Well, he would have been, had the albino went down. Apparently he had something to say.

"Bro," he grinned, "I'm going to tell Antonio - I'm sure yah won't mind me telling Francis, yeah?" without giving Arthur the opportunity to answer, he continued, "Sweet, dude. See you."

The guy walked out the room, leaving Arthur frustrated. His wings curled angrily, and he was going to get up before he heard footsteps returning to the room. Furrowing his impressive eyebrows, the angel hurried to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Artie, dude, it's me- hey, are you hiding in the bathroom?" laughed a familiar American. The Brit scowled and flung the door open.

"I wasn't hiding, git! I just, uhh, needed some breathing space. That's all!" he growled, shoving past the other and grumpily sitting on the bed. Wanting to change the subject, he added "Oh, and by the way - do you not own any books?"

Alfred, however, noticed this, and decided not to answer, but just to smile knowingly and go over to his bookcase. Of course, he didn't have books, he had comics. Mainly Superman or Captain America - his favourites. Picking up one, he laughed lightly at the title - he'd had it since he was a child. He flicked to the first page, before hearing light footsteps behind him.

"That's not a book." Arthur pointed out, scowling.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Alfred retorted, smiling. The Brit rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2 Sorry guys! D:'

A/N : Okay, I've finished this chapter. Again, please don't kill me. I don't think it's that long, but meh, I got writer's block and finished it up this morning. Hey, there's a song called ''Godspeed'' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - if you haven't heard it yet, hear it now. It is so USUK it almost made me have a nosebleed. Reminds me of the Revolutionary War, myself, where he falls on his knees :'c

On a sidenote - I love the song Cassie by Flyleaf! Reminds me of HetaOni!

I'll put the bits in the previous one in bold... Again, sorry...

-x-

**Arthur let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He, Matthew and Alfred had explained the whole deal to Gilbert - who, now, was just smiling rather creepily. A moment of awkward silence later, the 'Prussian' boy spoke up.**

**"Can I tell Antonio and Francis? Never mind, kesesese~, I'm awesome enough to make my own decisions!" he said rather loudly, and Matthew and Alfred looked uncomfortable. The latter shook his head.**

**"Maybe Antonio, dude, but not Francis. Knowing him, he'd have Arthur traumatised!" Alfred decided. He closed his eyes and continued, "And besides, we don't want to broadcast it to the whole damn world."**

**Arthur agreed. The idea of being traumatised (from what, was unbeknownst to him) was unappealing, and he seriously didn't want many people knowing about it. To be honest, he would rather even Alfred and Matthew not be involved - but he'd dragged them into this mess. Hopefully, nothing would get out.**

**Hopefully.**

**The blond half-brothers' carers called for dinner from downstairs, and Arthur was, once again, left alone. Well, he would have been, had the albino went down. Apparently he had something to say.**

**"Bro," he grinned, "I'm going to tell Antonio - I'm sure yah won't mind me telling Francis, yeah?" without giving Arthur the opportunity to answer, he continued, "Sweet, dude. See you."**

**The guy walked out the room, leaving Arthur frustrated. His wings curled angrily, and he was going to get up before he heard footsteps returning to the room. Furrowing his impressive eyebrows, the angel hurried to the bathroom and closed the door.**

**"Artie, dude, it's me- hey, are you hiding in the bathroom?" laughed a familiar American. The Brit scowled and flung the door open.**

**"I wasn't hiding, git! I just, uhh, needed some breathing space. That's all!" he growled, shoving past the other and grumpily sitting on the bed. Wanting to change the subject, he added "Oh, and by the way - do you not own any books?"**

**Alfred, however, noticed this, and decided not to answer, but just to smile knowingly and go over to his bookcase. Of course, he didn't have books, he had comics. Mainly Superman or Captain America - his favourites. Picking up one, he laughed lightly at the title - he'd had it since he was a child. He flicked to the first page, before hearing light footsteps behind him.**

**"That's not a book." Arthur pointed out, scowling.**

**"Well no shit Sherlock." Alfred retorted, smiling.** The Brit rolled his eyes. "Had these since I was small," the American continued, running a finger over it fondly.

"Hm." was all the other said, as he walked over back to Alfred's bed. Suddenly, Alfred noticed something - the pants Arthur was wearing were really tight. For some reason - obviously, some evil villain was taking over the hero's mind here, definitely wasn't him checking it out - the guy couldn't avert his eyes. The angel suddenly turned around, (thankfully) diverting Alfred's attention from the other's… Well, vital regions.

"If it doesn't cause too much bother," Arthur began, "Can I go to the bookshop? I can't be without a good book…"

Alfred smiled goofily. "Sure! But I'll have to come with you. Be the hero and stuff, protect you from evil forces!" he giggled. Arthur frowned, but didn't protest.

-x-

"This place is rather crowded, Alfred…" mumbled Arthur, subconsciously moving toward the taller boy. Upon realising he had done so, he wriggled away and folded his arms. They were walking down the street, as Alfred had earlier allowed Arthur to go to the bookshop - even though his permission wasn't really needed. People were crowding around something up ahead, but the angel didn't take much notice.

"Nah, bro, this is normal." Alfred grinned in reply, adjusting his glasses. He seemed to have noticed something, as his sky blue eyes lit up and he dragged the Brit off, who snarled in protest.

Alfred pressed his nose up against the glass, around where the people were gathered. To be honest, they all looked either like nerds, Goths and well, anything in between. Arthur felt as if his personal space bubble just popped.

"It's out!" Arthur heard Alfred squeal (in a manly way, of course!) from under all the hustle and bustle. "Artie, come see this!" Arthur was about to object as he hated the nickname, but was dragged right up to the window, slamming his arm against someone else in the process. He looked up at what Alfred's gaze was upon, and it really didn't seem interesting. 'Call of Duty 4'? Not exactly something the angel would like, but everyone else seemed to be ecstatic. Including Alfred, who was now doing somewhat of a happy dance - in turn embarrassing the other boy. His cheeks went bright red and he tugged on Alfred's arm.

"You're embarrassing me!" he hissed, large eyebrows furrowed. The other stopped and grinned brightly. Someone put a hand on Alfred's shoulder, and he turned around.

"Ah, Alfred~!" cooed the boy who was now standing beside the American. He had a French accent; one Arthur had grown to hate with a burning passion. Long, wavy, fair blond hair fell at the sides of his face, and on his chin was a slight stubble. His eyes were blue, much like Alfred's, but a bit darker - and even though Arthur would never, ever, ever admit it out loud, not as… Nice-looking. Sparkly.

"Yo, bro. Didn't expect to see you here." the Yank greeted warmly, doing what looked like a handshake, but with their fists. "Oh, uhh, this is Francis, Arthur."

At this, the Frenchman brightened up. "Art'ur! T'e one Gilbert told me about?" Francis asked, leaning forward. Alfred's expression darkened. Arthur wasn't dumb; he knew what was going on.

"What did he tell you…?" Arthur asked, trying to be sociable and sound curious. (oh, the pain of actually speaking to someone French was so much for him…)

"Follow me, mon chers." Francis replied, pulling them away from the crowd. Once they were away, he began to talk. "T'e angel, huh? Gilbert said 'e found out you were an angel!"

"He what?" Alfred and Arthur chorused, disbelief on their faces. Arthur continued. "We agreed he could only tell Antonio, whoever he is! Are they here?"

As if on cue, Gilbert came over with a dark-skinned boy who had olive-coloured eyes. On his head was a load of messy brunette hair, and his face expression looked rather air-headed. "Kesesese!~ Hey, un-awesome dudes!" greeted the German.

"We said you would only tell Antonio, dude!" Alfred whined. "You broke it!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I'm too awesome to follow orders!" he laughed, and a yellow bird flew out from behind his head (wait, what? Since when do people carry birds?) and flew around them.

Arthur face palmed. Whoever Francis was, whatever he was like, there was surely a reason that Alfred and Matthew hadn't wanted him to know. Unbeknownst to the angel, he was soon to find out exactly what that reason was. And it wasn't going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : I guess I should give you guys chapter 5 quick. Umm, can I ask a favour? Can you review? Well I know one person reviews a lot (Mentioning no names :3) but no one else, if anyone else reads it anyway, reviews. I kinda need to know if you guys like what I'm doing, 'cause I'm fussy like that. :L

Beware: Francis Bonnefoy. D:''

-x-

Arthur didn't get his book. Instead, everyone went to Alfred's house to discuss what was happening. The American had seemed rather carefree when the angel first met him, but now he seemed rather dark - maybe split personality? Or maybe he was just yet to learn about the guy. At that moment, they were sat in silence in Alfred's room. It was rather uncomfortable and Arthur felt he was being violated by the intense stare of the Frenchman opposite him. (ohGodhe'sdoomed)

Finally, Arthur had enough. He coughed, drawing attention to himself, only to realise he had no idea what to say. Matthew spoke up.

"Gil, y'know how much danger you're putting Arthur in here, right?" he whispered, and the boy in question looked as if he was actually giving it some thought. "The more people involved, the worse the situation gets. We don't want many people knowing." The Canadian was fiddling with the fabric on his trousers and looking at Gilbert with a concerned face.

"Ah…" the guy replied, and looked at Arthur. "I can trust 'em though, bro, so you'll be okay." he finished with a grin.

Alfred seemed to perk up. "Good. So, shall this, uhh, meeting-thing be over, dudes?" the Yank laughed, before adding, "Amelia's baked some stuff in food-tech and she wants us to try some!"

Everyone seemed happy, except from Arthur. He didn't know Amelia - probably a relative of Alfred's. They all rushed out the room, leaving Arthur alone. Almost.

"So, Art'ur, you're an angel?" cooed the French boy, and the Brit scowled.

"Yes I am, now clear off with everyone else." he growled. Francis shook his head, one hand hovering over his stubble. Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in anger; what did the guy want?

"If you want to see my wings-" he began, before Francis interrupted.

"Oh, non non non. You see, Art'ur… I'm after something else." he grinned in a perverted way, and Arthur got the feeling he should have hurried along with everyone else…

"W-what do you want, then, you wine-loving wanker?" snarled the now slightly frightened Brit.

"Ohohohohon…~" laughed the other, taking a step forward. Arthur stepped back.

"Go away, git. I'm going to the others." Arthur said, moving a little toward the door.

"Non."

"Yes."

"Non, mon ami."

"What the fuck does that me-!" Arthur didn't finish his sentence, as a rather unwanted hand slipped onto his chin and traced his jaw line. His heartbeat quickened; he didn't want this, and he wanted out. Now. "G-get off me…!"

The other boy snaked his other arm up the Brit's leg, who finally snapped and pulled a fist back, about to punch him. He trusted his fist forward harshly into Francis' face, sending him back a few paces. Taking his chance, he ran out the room and down the stairs. Now he knew why they hadn't wanted to tell Francis, huh? They could have told him!

-x-

As Alfred began to tuck into the pasta Amelia made with her friend Feliciana in class, his mind drifted to Arthur. Of course, not purposely. A rather bad thought met him, and he searched for the one guy who he was wary of in the room. Then he realised:

Francis wasn't there.

Jumping up, he made his way to the stairs, only to have a flustered, frightened-looking Arthur crash into him.

"Why didn't you say?" snarled Arthur, anger flaring in his green eyes. "Bloody Hell!"

Alfred went upstairs, ignoring Arthur's scolding, to find Francis. He'd sent him a text earlier about this; he obviously hadn't heard the silent threat.

"Francis," he started, spying the French kid on the bed, on his phone. "What the Hell." Francis looked up - he looked scared for a second, but masked it with a sly smile.

"Oui, mon cher?" Francis asked in his language. To be honest, he had a reason to fear Alfred - the guy had abnormal strength. It was rather scary.

"I told you not to touch him, Frenchie." Alfred's face was dark, highly in contrast to previous times Francis had seen the guy. "So if you do this again… Don't blame me for my actions."

(A/N: The text message will be shown at the end of the chapter, mehehe)

Sighing, Alfred went downstairs. Amelia was in the kitchen, fussing over Arthur - she'd obviously heard of the little incident, even if it wasn't much of a big deal. The poor guy looked flustered, what, with a pretty girl all in his face? For some reason, Alfred grew a bit jealous…

The girl looked up when Alfred entered. Anger crossed her features. "Where's the guy? I wanna punch his face in!" she snarled, fists clenched.

"Oh don't worry, he's already had a warning. I doubt he'll keep away, but I get to punch him if he doesn't, so I guess we win both ways!" he laughed. He knew he was being a bit out of character; after he met Arthur, he suddenly got more… Serious.

A/N: Well, that's it. Here's the text message:

_**[Alfred]**_

_**Yo francis dude leave artie alon rite I kinda fancy him ;) but if u tuch him ill punch u k**_

(Oh, don't you just love his fail grammar? 3)

Yeah, this IS my first story, don't blame me for shitty-ness, I beg of you…

Translation : Oui, mon cher? - Yes, my friend?

Non - No

If you want, you can now check out Strange Happenings, my other USUK story, set in Area 51.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh my God! Thanks for the reviews! Motivation for the nation~ (wait, what?) And now, because of your awesomeness("Hey! Only Ore-sama is aweso-"), you get…

A virtual cookie and this chapter. 8D *Hands you the cookie*

I should get on with it, huh? Side note - I woke up this morning to find my America and England plushies in a suggestive position… *Pervy France-like laugh*

-x-

Alfred went back to his - no, his and Arthur's - bedroom. (Forgetting someone?) He'd been doing that a lot lately. Sitting down on the bed, he decided to dwell on the thought of Francis and Arthur. No, not in that way, you perverts.

Yes, he did have a crush on Arthur. God, he'd even told Francis in that text. When he sent it, he thought it sounded really threatening (yeah, keep telling yourself that, bro), so he couldn't believe the guy had made a move. Did he really want his face punched in? Everyone who knew Alfred knew that he would do anything to get what he wanted. And right now, he wanted Arthur.

So he would get Arthur.

To be honest, the guy acted really grouchy and stick-up-the-ass. However, Alfred believed it was a mask. He may seem dense, sure, but he still knew about masking feelings. He did it himself; his everything behind his own mega-watt smile. It worked, of course, because everyone thought he was a goofy fellow who liked to grin. Arthur did it in a different way, though - was it the opposite? Did he hide his happiness with anger and sadness? Behind a wall? It occurred to Alfred that he was over thinking this, and he seriously needed advice.

But from who? Who knew about this stuff? Well, there was Elizabeta, but she was sort of creepy. His mind drifted back to that Kiku fellow, the one who he got all the games he owned from - he was good with observing the atmosphere. Jesus, you wouldn't even know he was there, just quietly looking on. Watching. Sure, he'd be the guy, Alfred decided, grinning. He was so good at making plans.

(So he told himself, anyway…~)

Picking up his phone, he dialled Kiku's number. Everyone else was downstairs, so they wouldn't know. He'd rather them not, anyway; if they knew about his crush, they'd likely tease him. He himself had teased Gilbert about having a crush on Matthew back then. Oh yeah, Matthew. That's who the author forgot in paragraph one… ("You just broke the fourth wall, you sodding git!")

Kiku picked up. "Konnichiwa, Alfred-kun?" greeted the Japanese boy quietly, using his own language to say 'Hello'.

"Hey! Can I come round to yours, dude? I have some… Troubles, man." Alfred asked, wishing he could use his infamous kicked-puppy facial expression at that moment in time.

"Uh, of course. Elizabeta's here, though; you should probably avoid Yao's-" Yao was his best friend and roommate, a Chinese kid who liked pandas, "- room, she's in there… doing.. Something."

Alfred nodded, as if he were facing the boy. "Can I come over now?" he asked. Truthfully, he was really eager to get there - if it meant figuring out Arthur, he was willing to do anything. Well, anything reasonable, of course.

-x-

Arthur felt rather flustered as Amelia fussed over him. She'd accidentally (you really believe that, Arthur?) spilt a drink all over his lap, presumably coke, and was now wiping it up with a cloth. And no, it certainly did not help that she was wearing only a bomber jacket - the real thing, from WWII - and a bikini top with a skirt, the latter being a green-beige colour. Arthur wasn't exactly fond of the colour, but the outfit was seriously revealing.

"Oh, Arthur, I'm so sorry, dude! Didn't mean to, bro!" Amelia was currently dabbing the cloth (deary me!) on aforementioned Brit's lap, even though it was pretty much dry now. Gilbert and Antonio - Francis had left, the French coward - were laughing, Matthew sitting there beside them. Arthur's face was red, and felt as if it was burning. Amelia obviously wasn't aware of this, being so much like her cousin.

"P-please, Amelia, I can clean myself up. I-it's dry now, an-anyway, so please!" he begged, moving his arms around in gestures as she continued to blabber on about something completely irrelevant. Seriously, she had the attention span of a puppy! She looked up, not looking too convinced, but handed Arthur the cloth. The door slammed down the corridor, bringing everyone's attention to that direction.

"Oh, I wonder where he's off to." one of Alfred's (Forgetting someone again…) carers said. Since Alfred was always having new friends over, they hadn't bothered with Arthur too much.

"Who? Alfred?" the angel asked, curiosity growing.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Probably off to see some girl, kesesese~!" he laughed. Arthur, being unaware of a lot of Alfred's past, didn't really know what this meant.

He hated to admit it, but he seriously hoped that Alfred wasn't off with a girl.

-x-

"Kiku! Yo!" Alfred called, waltzing into said boy's house. Immediately, he heard a squeal from Yao's room, and a quieter 'Kawaii!' and walked away from that room. Elizabeta probably had her friend (apprentice in yaoi, more like…) Lily around. With a brother as violent and over-protective as Vash, that Swiss dude, Alfred didn't know how the duo of fan girls still hung out.

"Alfred-kun, nice to see you." Kiku said quietly, coming from the kitchen. In his hand he held a book, Japanese writing on the front. Noticing Alfred looking at it, he said, "I assumed it was about figuring someone out… I could tell by your voice… So I got this. Please, take a seat." He gestured to the living room.

"Sure, dude. Thanks for agreeing to help me out!" chirped Alfred, sitting on the sofa. Kiku came in shortly after and sat in front of him.

"What's his name?" asked the other boy.

"How do you know it's a 'him'?" Alfred grinned cheekily, and Kiku got flustered and stuttered. "Don't worry dude. 'Course it's a him." The American laughed, getting comfy.

"His name's Arthur." smiled Alfred. A slightly dreamy expression was on his face, and Kiku opened his book.

"What is he like? Forever happy? Cranky?" Kiku asked, his head in the (unusually) large book.

Alfred rolled his eyes a bit. "Well, the second one is closer to it… But I guess I've only known him for what, 2 or 3 days?"

"Hmm. Well, you should probably come back once you know him better, Alfred-kun. '2 or 3 days' is not really long enough for me to determine his character." Kiku sighed, closing the book. Alfred frowned a bit, but then perked up seconds later.

"I guess I've got some exploring to do, then, huh?" he grinned, standing up. "'Kay, I'll come back when I know more, dude. Thanks."

"Alright. Goodbye, Alfred-kun." Kiku said farewell, and Alfred hopped off out the door, waving back.

He had some work to do.

A/N: I prefer this one to the others, heheh… I guess I put more thought into it. Poor Artie, huh? I felt like such a perv writing that .''

Don't forget to check out Strange Happenings, my other story, if you like fantasy USUK action with Area 51 involved… Heheh… Heh… *Silence*

Please review. I was so happy this morning when I read all of them! I was just like, SQUEEEE!'ing the whole way through. 3

Uhh, I'd say 'Bye' in a different language, but I don't know much greetings in different languages.

(I only know 'Da da da, ljublju tebja' in Russian, some things in Japanese from Language Class, some French and Spanish, a bit of German and Italian and, uhh, nothing else… Hahah…)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Don't kill me for not updating quickly. I guess I'll have, I dunno, 2 up every week? Strange Happenings will probably only have 1 a week since I (put way more effort into it) have to take much longer to write it. :L.

Side note - Who else heard about the 'Canadian floating foot mystery'? Probably was just Matthew's foot, but no one could see the rest of him… :L

-x-

So, Alfred needed to investigate the whole Arthur thing.

This would be interesting, right? He'd get to spend time with the Brit, and he'd learn more about him.

When he returned, he was greeted by a curious cousin and an uninterested angel. He briefly explained to Amelia when Arthur wasn't around, and she got what he meant.

"I tried to talk to him, but he's kind of quiet. Dude, he acts all polite to girls and then when he's around you and Toni and stuff, he's… I don't know." Amelia sighed, frowning. "So if you like him, I guess I can't flirt?"

Alfred shook his head with a laugh. "Sorry, but I'd like to look into this on my own."

His cousin nodded. "Wasn't that into the guy anyway. He needs to let go." they both laughed. Arthur, who was in the other room, curiously looked at them.

"They're odd…" he mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes. A slight smile tugged at his lips - the first proper one in, what, a year? More? Something about the pair just made his heart flutter, but he didn't think it was at all to do with Amelia…

It was about 16:30 at that time, and Arthur was rather bored. After not getting his book (yes, he would never forget how rudely his trip was interrupted), the Brit had nothing to read. Maybe he could talk to Alfred - n-not that he wanted to or anything! Last option left, was all it was. If he'd gotten his book, he wouldn't talk to the guy.

…Well, maybe, but his hand would hang out his own arse before he said that to anyone.

-x-

Alfred was really getting into the Call of Duty game when a certain blond decided to walk in. Why, he didn't really know, and wasn't bothered about, because he needed to talk to the guy. But he also needed to level up on CoD… Arthur was more important, he decided, putting the game on pause and plonking the controller down.

"Hey, Artie!" greeted Alfred, grinning widely. His glasses were askew, and Arthur seemed to notice.

The angel frowned. "One, don't call me Artie. Two, your glasses are a mess." He walked over to the other and lightly poked said accessory, earning a laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with 'em!" Alfred giggled. Wait, a guy like him, giggling? Really?

"Yes there is." Arthur glared stonily at the American.

A mischievous smile spread across Alfred's face as he said, "Straighten them if you're so bothered."

The other growled, but put the glasses straight. "There." he ground out, sitting down. "What game is this?"

"Only the best game in the world~!" Alfred chirped, smirking. "Call of Duty~!"

The other blond stared blankly at the flashy screen. "Looks shit." he deadpanned.

"Dude! You totally need to play it to get it, man! Look." Alfred grabbed Arthur's hands and put the controller in them. "Here, I'll show you the controls."

-x-

Turns out, Arthur's opinion on the game didn't change. After five matches, his face expression didn't change.

"This, Alfred, is a terrible game." The other gasped at this.

"No it's not! It's awesome!"

"…'Awesome'? No. Don't you have any others?"

Alfred thought for a moment. "I have, uhh, Batman Arkham Asylum, Battlefield 3-" Arthur interrupted him.

"Battlefield 3 sounds good." Another gasp.

"Dude! You cannot like Battlefield 3 over CoD!" Alfred wailed, flailing his arms about. Too late, it seemed, to stop Arthur, as he was already looking for the box in the large pile of games beside the XboX 360. Jesus, the guy really needed to clean things up - it was a mess in his room. Matthew was a God for putting up with such terrible manners.

As they set the game up, Alfred was pouting. "This isn't as good as CoD…" he moaned. Somehow, he got the feeling Arthur would like it - and there was no way he was going to share a room with a Battlefield fan boy, no way.

…Well. This was Arthur, not just any Battlefield fan boy.

-x-

And so, that is how Arthur got into Battlefield. And gaming, for that matter.

"Dude!" Alfred whimpered, "You did not just kill me!"

Arthur smirked evilly. "Yes I did. Deal with it."

"Nooo~!" the American slouched in defeat. "I can't deal with it!"

"Just do it."

"…"

"Nothing to say now, huh? Unusual for you, of all people."

"…"

"Well, I'll just keep owning your character if you're going to be like that-!" Arthur didn't get to finish his sentence, as he was tackled by the sore loser- no, I mean, epic hero- and pushed against the floor.

"Oi! Get off, you lost!" the angel snarled, wings batting frantically.

"No, dude! I'm the hero, I should always win!" Alfred whined. "Just say that I won!"

Arthur took a moment to look at their position. He was lying on the floor, wings spread out, with his hands held above his head. Alfred was above him, holding his hands in place, his glasses looking steamy and about to fall off.

Okay, maybe it was too nice for him to just give in straight away- no, no, he only didn't want to give up because he wouldn't be pushed around! That was all!

"No. I won fair and square." Arthur glared blankly up at the other. Of course there was a blush on his cheeks, but he passed that off as his 'determined blush'. No, definitely not his 'Oh my God the guy above me looks so hot' look. No way. Never.

Alfred pouted and narrowed his eyes. The angel gulped, not really knowing what the other was going to do, and stood his ground. Before he knew it, he was pulled up and pushed back into a seating position.

"Rematch."

No way was Arthur disappointed. That's preposterous. Absurd. Outrageous.

-x-

A/N: Don't kill me for updating late. School's a bitch and I know I sound like those other authors here on ff, but seeerrriiiooouuuussslllyyy~

Friggin' school… :L…

Guys, I'm thinking of shortening this to, what, 12 chapters? I need to end it quickly. It isn't really going anywhere anyway, and I'd love to concentrate more on Strange Happenings. Opinions, please?

Please review~ It means a lot to me~!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Updates will be slower.. But whenever I can, I'll make the next. Oh lord, I need a beta...  
>So, here I go...<br>On a side note - anyone ever had a burnt scone before? I have!  
>-x-<br>Sighing, Alfred slid down the sofa. Arthur had beaten him what, ten times? No way! It was stupid.  
>"So Alfred, are you ready for the next round?" Arthur asked, smirking. The American pouted grumpily.<br>"I don't wanna play anymore." he huffed, "Can we do something else?"  
>Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment before he suggested, "How about we go on a journey to the library and get a book?"<br>Perked up at the thought of spending time with Artie alone and with no games console involved, he nodded eagerly. He pulled Arthur by the arm out of the room and down the stairs, and almost went out the door without his coat before his and Matthew's carers scolded him.  
>And they had a reason to; it was freezing cold outside. Arthur was frowning deeply and walking comfortably close to Alfred - their arms brushed together from time to time, and every time they did, Alfred would notice a little flap of wings under the other's coat. Arthur kept sneezing, and in the end, Alfred wrapped his coat around the chilly Briton, despite the protests.<br>...Maybe he did act a little grumpy. Alfred made note of that.  
>"We're here!" Alfred chirped, a grin working itself to the corners if his face. Arthur looked relieved, Alfred noticed, as the blond duo walked through the doors. A kind woman at the counter smiled their way and the taller of the pair waved back, the other being too occupied himself with staring in awe at all the books. At this, Alfred giggled and walked over to him.<br>"So Artie," he began , startling the Briton, "What's so fascinating about books to you?"  
>Arthur stuttered, "Please refrain from calling me that. And I'm not quite sure, I just... Love books..."<br>The woman at the counter caught their attention."Would you like any assistance finding a specific book? I do believe you haven't been here before."  
>"No thanks, miss, I'm sure this guy doesn't need much help." Alfred replied, laughing as Arthur hurried off into the forest of books. "As you can see?"<br>The woman also giggled. "He seems sweet."  
>"Oh, does he?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, you should see how he acts to me!"<br>Taking a closer look at the woman, he recognised that she had waist-length, light brunette hair and a flower just above her ear. Her eyes were green, and her skin was a little on the pale side. The woman was wearing a white T-shirt paired with jeans, blue and ripped. Why there was a frying pan on the table, he didn't know, but he presumed it was for burglars and pests.  
>"You know Kiku by any chance...?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.<br>"Y-yeah, I do. Why?" Alfred stammered, a little confused.  
>"Oh, he's my friend. Told me about someone matching your description was needing help with a certain Brit...?"<br>The other grinned. "That's me!"  
>"Ah, good. I'm Elizabeta, yaoi fangirl at your service." said Elizabeta, a smile on her face. "I'm an expert at this stuff, trust me."<p>

Arthur was truly fascinated by all those books. There were so many, and such a variety! Even if he couldn't find the exact one he wanted, he could still get a good one. Sighing contentedly, he ran a hand over the titles.  
>Warriors<br>The Hunger Games  
>A Witch's Tale<br>Not bothering with why they weren't in order, Arthur chose the third one, liking the sound of the name. He read the blurb, and instantly got attached.  
>'Emerald only wants true love. However, how can that be true when the person she wants to love her is only doing so as he is under a spell? She wants him to be hers, but she can't bare seeing him like he is. When she transforms him back, she will just have to try and get the loud, obnoxious, blue-eyed blond out of her mind. But is he done with her yet...?'<br>He didn't know why, but he felt as if he and Emerald could be alike. After reading one page, he confirmed his theory and worked his way back to Alfred.

"Here he is now." Elizabeta said, turning Alfred's attention to the giddy angel who was returning with a massive book in his hand. A smile was on his face as he placed the book on the counter.  
>"Ah, 'A Witch's tale', huh? So you like magic and romance?" asked the Hungarian woman. Alfred found it funny how Arthur blushed at the word 'romance'. Such a cutie.<br>He and Elizabeta had got into a conversation about Arthur, and she had concluded that he was a 'tsundere', whatever that meant, and the two were meant to be together. Alfred was pleased that he was apparently in with a 90% chance of winning Arthur over, but he couldn't help thinking that Francis was likely to get in the way...  
>"You there? Hello?" Arthur was asking, dragging Alfred from his thoughts. The Briton had bought his book and was at the door, blushing in embarrassment and frowning. In a rather cute way, actually...<br>And so, they headed out the shop, Alfred getting as close to Arthur as he could, and the other trying to get his mind off the American beside him.  
>-x-<br>A/N: Hungary's here! Haha, she's so awesome!  
>Sorry for being late.. And if this is short... shot... But it got here! Haha! No, I don't own Warriors or The Hunger Games! And The Witch's Tale was made up on the spot. :u  
>And I mean it about the updates. And the beta. And the scones. :D<br>So, looks like Alfred's mission is pretty much almost complete. All he has to do now is make a move...  
>I won't try to spoil it too much, but they do sleep in the same bed...shot, brick'd, pummeled to death  
>If you review, it's cookies for all!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well, here we are. 3 Not much to say other than thanks for reviewing again. I'm sure you realise, being so intelligent, how much they mean to me~!

On a side note, as usual - I'm listening to Hello by Evanescence, the male ver.

-x-

Alfred couldn't bring himself to look away from Arthur for the rest of the day.

'I have to make a move…' he thought. 'If I don't, then I might never get another chance.' He was currently sitting on the edge of his bed, pretending to read a comic. Arthur was near the headrest, and he had his head in that book. Tequilla Mockingbird. Now, our favourite Yank wasn't sure what the book was actually about, but apparently some kids fed tequila to their mockingbird and then laughed as it flew into walls and stuff. Sounds sickly funny.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder roared outside, and Alfred (heroically) jumped over to Arthur to (hide from the terrible noises) save him. "Artie~!" he wailed, squeezing his eyes shut. "What's th-aaat?"

Arthur seemed startled at the other's actions. "It's thunder, Alfred! Now get off!"

Another, rather scary rumble was heard outside, and this time even Arthur got scared. Isn't it that the closer the sounds are together, the nearer the lightning is or something? He definitely didn't want to get electrified…

In fear, Alfred dragged the Brit (despite the protests) under his sheets and huddled closely against him. Arthur's cheeks reddened as he was flustered, and even more so when the taller hugged him to his chest.

"Artie, I'll save you, don't worry!" Alfred declared, though his voice shook. They were both laying down now, bodies rather close. Tequilla Mockingbird and that random comic were forgotten.

-x-

Arthur shivered. He could feel Alfred's warm breath ghost over his lips, and yelped in surprise when the boy pulled him closer by putting a hand on his lower back. There was no light so the angel couldn't see the other, though could certainly feel him. Lightning sounded outside, and Alfred hugged Arthur even tighter.

It didn't help our tsundere that he was only wearing one of Alfred's larger shirts and a pair of boxers. Of course there was a newly-ripped hole at the back of the top for his wings, but that was irrelevant.

-x-

All of a sudden, it occurred to Alfred how close he was to Arthur.

…And the fact that they were on a bed.

"A-Artie?" he asked nervously and in a hushed voice, "…What are you feeling right now?"

There was silence on the other end, before a whisper of "I.. I don't know, lad." Alfred could just make out the other teenager's face and noticed that he looked very nervous. "F-flustered, I guess…"

"Well you know how I feel?" Alfred questioned. Their gazes interlocked. "I'm not good with big words, so I'll put it bluntly. I feel warm inside, a-and as if my heart's about to explode. When I look into y-your eyes when you're this close to me… A-and I feel your breath against my lips…"

Arthur waited for him to finish.

Okay, now was the time, Alfred decided. "I want to do this." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Arthur's and closed his eyes. A light blush was on his cheeks, but no one could notice in the lack of light.

Almost as soon as he had started, he pulled back and stared at the angel. Or, as he preferred it, his angel. The other looked at him with blank eyes, before looking away nervously and whispering something. So quiet that Alfred thought he had imagined it - just a small, ghostly noise, hushed and quiet.

"D-do that again…" Arthur almost pleaded, looking back nervously into Alfred's blue orbs. It would be a small understatement to say Alfred was surprised - but he did what Arthur asked. It lasted a bit longer than the last, and they pulled away slower than before.

They fell asleep in that position.

A/N: NGGGHHHH!

omg they kissed

they kkkkiiiisssseeeeddd

Okay, well sorry for the shortness. There's only, like, 600 words. BUT. I gave you fluff.

FFFLLLLUUUFFFFF. 3

Be thankful, lovelies! Nah, don't. It was crap and my first kissing scene, but nnggghhh.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So… Umm… They kissed. And I was trolling at the reviews I got. One that sticks in mind was from NanaMii148... YOU DON'T NEED A LIFE! YOU HAVE ONE! :u

Side note - I'm starting my own story, it's not got a name, but if you wanna have a preview of one of the parts of it… Just ask… /not that you would ever, but hey.

-x-

Arthur woke up in Alfred's arms. For a second, he couldn't remember what had happened last night, but when he did, he allowed himself to smile. A happy feeling fluttered around in his stomach and he smiled.

Why hadn't he realised his love for Alfred sooner? It was staring him right in the face…

Slowly and silently, as not to wake up Sleeping Beauty beside him (and trust me, he really was a beauty), he snuggled up into the other boy's chest. His wings flapped once, and only a small bit, because for once, he was actually happy. Happy. Not the fake kind of happy like he used to feel, but… Happy…

/Flashback/

"Arthur, darling?" a woman with striking ginger hair called out. It flowed down her sides and back like a waterfall of fire, and ended just at her waist. The clothes she wore were rather plain; a baggy, white T-shirt and some blue ripped jeans. In her hand was a paintbrush, dripping a little with red paint.

A younger, much more cute version of Arthur toddled up to her. "Yes, mumsie?" he asked, pretending to smile.

His mother smiled sweetly. "Dear, what do you think of your new room?"

The bushy-browed Brit looked around. He could say that he didn't like it. He could say what he thought: it looked awful. However, he could also lie and make her happy by saying it was lovely.

So he did. "I love it, mumsie!" he squealed cutely, his voice high-pitched and childlike. His mother closed her eyes and hummed in content, before scooping him up in her arms. They stayed that way until Arthur's brothers arrived.

"Hey, mum! Why does Art' get a new room?" asked Scott, frowning. Mother's eyebrows rose.

"Oh, dear, you know I wouldn't give Arthur a new room without giving you something." smiled the woman. She led him into another room, and Arthur trailed behind her.

/End/

He didn't want to think about the present. It made him jealous and angry, so he just blocked that part out. Opening his eyes, he met two startling blue ones, accompanied by a drowsy smile.

"Morning, Artie." Alfred greeted, leaning forward to place a peck on Arthur's lips. He smiled in response, before yawning. The American giggled.

"What?" asked Arthur curiously. "Is my yawning funny?" The wheat-blond boy nodded his head goofily, a grin plastered to his face. Oh Lord, Arthur thought, He looks handsome with and without his glasses…

"Anyway Artie, the alarm's about to, umm, go off-" began Alfred, before being interrupted by a slightly loud buzzing. Arthur flinched only to realise it was the alarm clock and settle down, a bit embarrassed.

"You coming to School with us?" Alfred asked. Taken aback by the sudden question, Arthur stuttered.

"Y-yes, sure I.. I w-will."

-x-

Soon, Alfred was ready (well, if you call still putting your uniform on with a piece of toast in your mouth ready) and Arthur was waiting at the door. Alfred couldn't quite believe it, but the Brit looked rather sexy in the school's outfit. And how on Earth did his lips look more kissable than before…?

"Artie?" he asked. The other rolled his eyes and nodded. "Can I have a kiss before we go?"

A short pause before Arthur gave up and said, "Fine. You don't have to… A-ask me, you know…" And Alfred wasted no time in going in for it.

…My, Arthur was a good kisser. He wasn't too submissive - he fought back, like a boss - but wasn't too dominant, either. Plus, he tasted nice. A bit sweet, actually. The two broke apart after a few moments and were soon out the door. (…Matthew left earlier. They wouldn't have noticed anyway.)

-x-

On the way, Alfred and Arthur had just got off the bus. The latter was pretty nervous, but wasn't showing it. They turned a corner, and Alfred glanced down an alley…

…Before almost freezing in his step.

He took a double take and looked back down the dark pathway. Were there just two red eyes down there…? No, no, there couldn't have been… He, being the hero, would have known for sure!

But as he walked away with the little angel, the red eyes appeared again.

-x-

School, in Arthur's opinion, wasn't too bad.

They had Maths first, and Arthur was bored to death all the way through it, but the teachers weren't bothered about his presence, so that was a problem sorted. Then English, then break. He met a few of Alfred's friends at break (Feliciano, Ludwig and most of the football team). After that, there was History, followed by Geography and finally lunch. The food was quite nice - as nice as school food can get. At the end, there was Science and then Tutorial. Their teacher was nice - her name was Miss Hughes, and she was a tall blonde woman. She loved to have fun and greeted Arthur warmly.

Then, there was the highlight of the day - he and Alfred walked home, hand in hand. But of course, he'd never admit it.

A/N: Beware. Red eyes = monster.

Nah, joking. Who knows? Might just be Gilbert. :u

Thanks for reading, and thanks again Opti for beta-ing! 3

If you review, then Russia won't force you to become one. Will you, Russia?

Russia : No, no. Only if you don't review. ^ J^

Me : …Haha… Ha… /hides


	12. Chapter 12

My apologies guys, but…

I think I'm going to have to abandon this.

It's not going anywhere, and it's really not even good. So I'm sorry, but… Yeah. I have to stop. My other ideas are better, and I feel overloaded with all this pressure to do this story, as well as Strange Happenings and His Eyes, They Shone Like Diamonds. I hope you understand.

Thank you,

~The UK's Only


End file.
